Alucard is Missing
by Outsidersproxy
Summary: The manor is in chaos after the morning it is discovered that Alucard is nowhere to be found. Having no idea where he is, Seras takes the lead on the investigation in an attempt to find her lost Master. Where could he be? But more importantly... how did he leave in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Written by: Outsidersproxy

Anime: Hellsing

Genre: Mystery

Chapter 1:

...

Integra was awakened gently by a whisper. A cold hand on her arm shaking her- normally she would've jumped out of bed with a gun pointed at whatever it was trying to wake her. But because it was so gentle, it was more bewildering than startling.

"Master...?" A familiar voice squeaked. Integra finally cracked open her eyes to the still dark of her room, light spilling in through the cracks of the drawn curtains of it. Startled by how close the girl's face was to her own and the blue eyes staring into her own.

"Gah!" Integra managed leaping back into her bed nearly toppling over the other side. Catching herself before doing so "My lord, Seras, what is so urgent that you need wake me in my own chambers?"

"Well..." She started obviously nervous and fidgeting with her fingers as she spoke. "I... I can't find Master."

"What?" Integra forced at the statement.

"I can't find Master." She said again.

"Alucard?" Integra clarified coldly. Seras nodded quickly and nervously. "What?" She asked again sternly.

"I went to his chambers to ask him something, but he wasn't there. So I came here wondering if you knew where he went..." Seras said. Integra shook her head finally peeling out of bed and already getting dressed.

"No." She said. "No, I don't." Stripping out of her nightwear and into her day clothes, not bothering to ask Seras to leave, who was blushing and turning her gaze from Integra as she proceeded to find her clothing. Before Seras could get another word- Integra had already bolted out of the room.

"WALTER!" She shouted across the manor. All the guards instantly stiffing knowing that the master of the manor was awake and already upset by something they had yet to know about. Seras tumbling after her from the still dark room.

Walter emerged from the downstairs hall, obviously preparing Integra's morning tea, just about to head up to wake her. He was as startled as everyone else in the manor. The morning light poured in throughout the massive windows strewn throughout. She still fastening a button as she sped down the grand staircase. Her hair tangled having skipped brushing it.

"Walter!" She demanded. "Walter, where is Alucard?"

"Sir." He bowed, "is he not in his room?"

"No. According to Seras, he isn't. So, where is he?" She asked, Seras popping out from behind her shyly as she inquired.

"I'll... I'll be right back Sir while I verify young Sera's claims." He said turning on his heel and darting down the hallway. Meanwhile, Integra mosied into the kitchen, realizing that her makeup and hair and her morning routine had gone astray. She leaned over the counter with the freshly brewed tea Walter had been making, taking the cup she held it in her hands. While Seras spied from the corner of the kitchen.

She wasn't doing nothing, she was instead reaching out to Alucard mentally, usually sharing a bond with him wherever he usually ended up. But this time there was nothing- silence. Not even the usual tickle she would get when even attempting to reach out to him. She huffed a breath of irritation. Turning to look at the blue eyed girl still in her nightwear peeking at her.

"Seras. When did you notice he was missing?" She finally said. Seras moved towards her to greet her in the kitchen...

"Just before I came to you Sir." She said. Integra nodded.

"I knew something was off." She muttered. "I felt it the moment you woke me."

"Er- what?" Seras asked bewildered, obviously having heard her.

"Your master and I have a sort of..." She started rolling her eyes, "connection. Similar to how you have a connection with him. When you woke me, I knew something was missing."

"Is that why you didn't call for my Master like you usually do?"

"I did actually."

"And he didn't answer?"

Walter suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Young Seras is correct, Alucard is missing." He confirmed.

"You went all the way down there and all the way back that fast?" Seras asked bewildered. Walter leaned forward slightly,

"I am much more spry in my age than I may appear young Seras." He answered. Integra set down her hot tea not having drank any.

"I have no connection on my end either Walter." Integra answered coldly.

"Then..." Seras asked darting her eyes between the two, "then where is he?"

"That is something we must find out now isn't Seras?" Integra replied.

"A better question remains of _how_ he left the manor without orders." Walter posed. "He is bound to the estate unless otherwise ordered. So wherever he is, he is so without orders, and therefore against his binding. Which may pose quite a problem for many involved."

"I am _highly_ aware of that Walter. It's why we need to find him." She said scuttling out of the kitchen grabbing Seras's hand as she did so. "And you're going to help me." She added pulling her out of the kitchen leaving Walter behind.

"And I expect you to look as well Walter!" She called from ascending the stairs.

Integra swung open the door to her office and pulled Seras inside. She finally let go closing her door and rushing to her desk. Seras closely behind.

"So where do we start finding him?" Seras asked her.

"Unusual deaths, or a trail of murder…"

"Do you really think he would go on a rampaging murder spree while on free to himself?"

"What the hell are you insinuating Seras?"

"Ah! Nothing! I mean, when left to himself… Do you really think he just kills just to kill? I just don't think he is like that is all..-" Seras stopped mid-sentence after spying the angry scowl of her master's master.

"Are you suggesting that he only kills when I order him too? That I'm the one who kills them all? What about the men he killed after he woke up? Hm? No one ordered him to do that!"

"Right… but… to be fair, your uncle was trying to kill you… and he hadn't eaten in twenty years.." She buttoned her mouth as Integra spitefully glared. "-it's just…" She continued, "I don't think he's like that at all. He's not a killing machine. He doesn't just kill to kill for the kill of it?" She stammered.

"Do you know what he was like before my family bound him? Huh? Seras? Your master has slaughtered _mountains_ of mortal souls who got in his way."

"Right… but-"

"NO BUTS!"

"Okay… but... What about the people who didn't get in his way?"

"What?" Integra rolled her eyes.

"In public…" She started, "when he's just left to himself. And everyone is just minding their business and going about their day, not interested in him at all? Does he still kill them?"

"Fine." Integra hissed at her servant's fledgling. "I'll look for _other_ patterns aside from sporadic and irrational killings."

"What about credit cards?" Walter added entering the room with the morning tea Integra had left downstairs. "If he is running, or attempting to remain out of sight, he would need to use our money to do so."

"Okay…" Seras added piping up her finger as a thought entered, "but what if he's using cash?"

"If he used an ATM machine for that we could still track where he-"

"No no…" Seras interrupted. "As in, what if he grabbed cash here at the manor? So he couldn't be tracked?" She posed, her former police training kicking in. She looked to Integra, "is there any missing?"

Integra was already rushing out of the office into the hallway- nearly toppling Walter over as she did. Seras and Walter quickly following her behind.

She vanished into her room and re-emerged just as quick.

"Well my stash isn't tampered with." She said with a relief. Seras rose a brow.

"What stash?"

"Er- Nothing-"

"Well, the fact that you checked tells me that Alucard knows about it." She crossed her arms, "why don't I?"

"There are just some things Seras that your master and I agree to keep from you. Better for everyone."

Walter peaked his own brow pointing to the young blond next to him.

"I'm with her- _what stash?_ "

"None of your business Walter." She says moving through them back towards her office. She paused turning, "let's check elsewhere in the manor. Alert the guards, don't tell them Alucard is missing, that will make them nervous. Just mention that someone may have been stealing our money and to have them help look for anything that may be missing."

"As you wish Sir." Walter says still bothered that Integra was keeping things from him and yet Alucard of all beings knew about the secret. It _really_ bothered him.

…

"He can't leave the country…" Seras pointed out at the screen from behind Integra's shoulder, "he doesn't _actually_ have a viable passport that would allow him through traditional means of flight transportation. That's why you always had him take the private jet…"

"Wait! The jet…" Integra started.

"Is still in the loading bay headquarters untouched," Walter answered pushing in Integra's office door with the afternoon set of tea in hand. "And you were right Seras, the guards have indeed found money missing rather in great quantities from the estate."

"How much?" Integra rose a brow silently bracing for the reply. Walter chuckled.

"13,666 dollars and 36 cents… exactly."

"Wha-!?" Integra dropped her pen. "How?!"

"The safe."

Integra pinched the bridge of her nose in defeat.

"Well, master's got a sense of humor dunne?" Seras mumbled. Integra flicked her head at the remark.

"Yes! Seras! At least your master has his sense of humor and 13 and a half grand with him doesn't he?"

"Right." Seras replied, "but he didn't take the jet, and he can't get out of the country by traditional means. Depending on where he was going he would either have to be smuggled out, or he didn't leave at all, meaning he is still here." She stated, "and I know my master."

"Do you? I mean really? How well do you know him?" Integra quipped.

"Probably more than you considering you only talk to him when you need something and I spend pretty much my entire time with him."

Integra snapped a pencil.

"I've been with him since I was fourteen years old, you hardly know him!"

"Yea?" She rose a brow, "and how many times did you _actually_ spend time with him and get to know him? Rather than just using him as a convenient tool or weapon? Do you even see him as a person?"

"HE'S NOT A PERSON!"

"HE IS!" Seras spat raising her voice at Integra- startling both Walter and Integra at her doing so. "He has feelings, and emotions and isn't some mindless killing machine you both are making him out to be!"

"Please don't drag me into this." Walter politely requested setting down the tray and attempted to leave the fighting women behind.

"Don't you dare leave Walter!" Integra recoiled. Walter halted in his tracks. "We still have to find Alucard dammit!" She shot a glare at Seras, "we will continue this at another time Seras."

Seras buttoned her mouth, silently imagining her Master saying, " _my, I leave for one second and my Master and my Fledging are already at each other's throats. I thought the very least the two of you could get along."_ Followed by one of his iconic smirks that he would often give Seras when teasing her. She got up and walked around the desk.

"You'll never find him." She finally said quietly.

"What?" Integra asked.

"You'll never find him if you keep thinking of him as a mindless killing machine. He isn't mindless, and he doesn't kill at random. If you keep thinking that, you won't find him. He's a person. Vampire or not…" She turned away from Walter and Integra, "he's still a person."

Seras walked out of the room, leaving Walter and Integra behind her. Walter turns to Integra with a risen brow and a semi-lifted finger-

"She does have a poin-"

"Not another word." Integra snipped. Sitting back down in her desk and pulling the computer back to her. "I know she does," Integra answered Walter's cut-off.

"Mind my asking Sir." Walter started bowing slightly, "if you know she has a point then why are you so adamant about Alucard's mentality and position?"

Integra sighed leaning back into her green chair. Pushing up her glasses, to her now fixed hair. "Walter. Truthfully? It's easier."

Walter rose a brow, "pardon?"

"It's easier for me to send out a machine into battle, non-winnable battles. Things that bring him death constantly, every time I send him. Than as a man, with feelings, emotions. Because it's easier."

"And what if you lost him?" Walter inquired. "What if he didn't come back? Do I sense some attachment to him? More than a servant or weapon?"

"I don't think about that because I don't what I would do if I lost him."

"Mind me saying Sir. But we did lose him. And we don't know if he is going to come back. So what is he now to you?" Walter inquired. Integra sank into her chair at the question.

"I would…" She started- and without another word she rose from her seat and began making her way to the edge of her office, "I would apologize to Seras." She said as she left the office with Walter behind.

Walter moved to seat himself behind her desk pulling up her computer.

"They're right. You are a man. And where would a man go, with thirteen grand at his disposal, and free-will?" Walter muttered under his breath pulling out his phone, silently dialing and placing the piece up to his ear. "He's missing. Find him." He snapped his phone shut. Knowing that he had just placed an armies worth of eyes in London looking for the one person they plotted against.

…

"Vhat do you mean e's missing?" A squirrely voice sprang out into the massive abyss of the blimp. "How can e be missing?! How iz that possible?!"

"I think it means…" A little boy chirped in shrugs, "that he's missing?"

"NO!" The squirrely voice responded, "all of our planning! All of this! To defeat him. And yet, that very person is… MISSING?!"

"I think you need to calm down…" Suggested a softly spoken voice.

"NO!" The squirrely voice responded. "Find him. FIND him. FIND HIM!"

"YES SIR!" A massive unison crowd cheered.

-To Be Continued-

Note: This is not going to be a big fanfiction, just a little side project I started on. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but really wanted to upload at least part of it while I continued on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Written By: Outsidersproxy  
Anime: Hellsing  
Genre: Mystery  
Chapter 2:

…

It had taken a while for Integra to find Seras in the manor, but she had finally found her in the emptiness of her Master's room. It had been a long time since she had been in the room herself, and Seras's words echoed through her mind that she was with him pretty much every day- and that herself only sees him when she needed something from him. A mission, something or someone killed. Problems that only he could solve… She found Seras staring at the empty throne in the dark, long stone bricked chasm that was almost like a tomb called a 'Room'.

"He really is missing isn't he?" Integra said from behind the blond girl in the yellow jacket having gotten dressed finally- ready to jump into action at any given moment. She heard sniffing coming from ahead, and Seras move her arm to wipe her eyes.

"Yea." Seras managed. "I came in here to check if he had taken his coffin with him."

"Did he?" Integra asked finally reaching Sera's side seeing that her eyes were red and puffy from having been crying for a while- disconcerting the thought that Alucard hadn't even contacted her to ease her mind, not even a bit. Seras nodded.

"Do you think he ran away?" Integra asked curiously, "I mean if he found a way around the binding, and he was able to leave at will, do you think he would? Did he joke about it? Even once?"

"He wouldn't do that. He isn't a coward. He doesn't run." Seras sobbed.

"I don't think he's gone," Integra said cautiously placing her hand onto the girl's shoulder. Who then turned and pulled Integra completely into a strong embracing hug with a now weeping vampire sobbing into the chest of her suit. "Ah!" Was all Integra managed.

"I don't think he's dead either." She added patting Sera's head awkwardly. "If he were, he wouldn't have taken his coffin. He's just be dead… here.. In his room…"

"How do you know?!" Seras sobbed.

"Er- Because his coffin is a physical thing, despite Alucard having the ability to take it where he pleases, it's still a real, solid thing. If he died it would still be where he left it. Here. In his room." Integra answered.

"Then why isn't he answering?"

"Joke gone bad?" Integra shrugged with the weeping girl still buried in her chest. Trying to say anything that might make her feel better.

Seras took a deep breath before pushing away from her master's master. She shrugged at the notion in compilation for a moment.

"Joke?" She repeated more to herself than Integra, Integra barely able to hear the fledgling as her voice dropped under her breath. A vampire's natural ability to be quiet overshadowing her already silent nature. "Maybe?" She said louder.

"Yes joke," Integra repeated finally. "A terrible joke gone bad."

"Integra?" Seras inquired looking at her curiously, "if it is a joke, then why can't we find him?"

"Alucard is…" She started, "rather masterful at hiding when he so desires." She darted her eyes away from the girl, "it's actually why I stopped playing hide and seek with him as a child…"

"...What?" Seras rose a brow. Wiping away her eyes with the back of her gloved hands, her voice but a squeak, almost retracting the statement as soon as she said it. Hoping that Integra wouldn't hear that she heard the ladder.

"Nothing," Integra said quickly eyes darting around the room.

"Are you saying he could still be here? In the manor?"

"Maybe." Integra answered, "it's just…"

"Yea." Seras replied the ill-finished statement, "I can't feel him either."

"Seras, do you think he found a way to cloak his essence?"

"Er- Um… I mean… no?" Seras stammered resuming her fidgeting manner. "But…" She started, "but Master has a lot of secrets. Maybe he did? Maybe you're right and he is still here just playing a joke."

"Hmph." Integra shut her eyes in thought, "I could see him doing something like this. But there is still a chance that it is not a prank at all, that he really is gone."

"I… I don't mean to sound terrible… but, are you suggesting, that we…" Seras failed to conceal an audible chuckle, "split up, and look for clues?"

Integra snapped her gaze onto the girl annoyed at the reference. But she coinciding looked back to the room, resuming her footpath to the door.

"That." She started her voice moving away with her, "is exactly what I'm suggesting." She said still walking towards the door of his room.

"Shall I look for an invisibility cloak as well Master Integra?" Seras called unable to contain another giggle. Integra didn't reply as she left Alucard's room finally.

…

"Walter I want him found!" Integra demanded of her elderly servant.

"Yes Sir Integra. I've already made a few calls to some upper authorities to be aware of this… incident."

"Walter, don't bring any of this to the crown as of yet, I want to try to find him ourselves before we get the Queen involved. She is a busy woman, she does not need this matter on her plate as of yet."

"Yes Sir," Walter said typing rapidly on the computer, Integra leaning on her desk from behind bracing herself between the green chair and the desk, having allowed Walter to sit while they work. Walter paused his typing and glanced to Integra beside him. "Sir, I know this is of poor content, and possible judgment, but should we involve…"

"No." Integra answered, "if you are suggesting what I believe you are suggesting, the answer is no."

"Right, though may I say that it could help matters?"

"Yes." Integra answered bitterly, "help reaffirm that I am an incompetent owner over the monster vampire they so desperately want to kill?"

"Ah, well, I merely suggest if we had more eyes…"

"Walter, I may consider it if we run low on options, but as of now, we have others. So for now, need not suggest again, my answer is no."

"As you wish Sir," Walter said resuming what he was working on, on the computer. Integra sighed and stepped away from the back of the chair and looked out the massive windows behind her. The sun beaming high in the sky, with few clouds obstructing it. It oddly felt… brighter than usual.

Integra wondered for a second if today was just more clear skied than usual, or if it had anything to do with the fact that Alucard was missing, the constant presence of him that usually fogged the manor gone- and lifted. That somehow him being there was really making everything a shade darker.

Integra _hated_ the notion.

It was just a clearer day outside she concluded.

She crossed her arms, still gleaming out of the window.

"If he died…" She muttered to herself, Walter heard this and perked slightly, eavesdropping on her own thoughts in sheer curiosity. "Would I feel it? Would I know? Is it this? This emptiness?" She unfolded her arms and fiddled with her hands, looking at them thoughtlessly. Her stomach sank at the thought of having permanently lost him. He was always there, she had gotten used to him. His presence, and now that he was gone, unknown if he was well or not- alive or not, there was deeply unsettling emptiness. Growing deeper every damn moment he wasn't there.

Walter resumed his typing. Leaving Integra to her obvious, and consuming thoughts.

…

Seras ran around the estate. Looking in and at everything that she possibly could. Even the places that didn't make sense, especially those. She half expected to find her master crammed in the top of a hall closet somewhere, or in a latched luggage case. She listened to the walls to make sure the only thing scurrying was the incessant mice which kept popping up no matter how many they managed to trap. Seras half presumed Alucard was partially responsible for that. Just doing it to watch Walter agitatedly run up and down the hallways attempting to not use his wires to solve the issue.

"Master?" Seras called when the guards were out of earshot. She continuously called throughout the manor, only whenever a guard was not present as to keep Integra's request of Alucard's missing nature a secret from the guards.

She had reached the dusty attic when she decided to sit down on an old crate up there for a rest. She didn't know what the heck the crate was doing up there, nor how long it had been there or more importantly what was in it.

She dusted off the crate and sat atop of it. The attic an oddly still and quiet place compared to the rest of the frantic manor. The guards still looking for missing jewelry, and Walter and Integra plotting ways to find her master in her office. She sighed loudly now that she was alone. The attic was stuffy and hot. Which was a bit annoying, but it was empty and dark. But most of all, it was quiet.

As a vampire, she found that she enjoyed the quiet more now than she had as a human. Because everything is louder, the silence is a gift.

"Master." Seras called into the silence, "if you can hear me, wherever you may be, please come back. I'm scared for you. Or even just…" she faded, "let me know you're okay."

 _Nothing._

Seras closed her eyes, she was at least expecting a snicker, or a long tall reply of, " _why on earth would I do that?"_ She didn't quite know, but she at least expected _something._ It was really heart wrenching, the sickening empty feeling of her master's absence sank into her stomach. She had even noticed that the guards had noticed his absence as well, and they're not even connected to him.

A thought crossed her mind, _The crate!_

It was weird, unusual, a perfect place to hide! No way he could be…

She leaped up from the crate and knelt down next to it, listening.

 _Nothing._

She didn't trust it. She placed her hands on both sides of the crate and pulled, prying out the nails, and ripping off the side of it with ease.

…

 _AHHHHHHHHHH!_

A blood-curdling scream reverberated throughout the manor. Integra jumped where she stood and the entire manor felt a tension rip through the manor as every guard and member went on guard, even Walter's fingers twitched and a familiar glint of sharp wires emerged for a moment from beneath his gloves.

"What on bloody earth-" Integra snapped before finding her footing and dashing out of her office to the source of the sound, Walter tightly on her heels. The guards a mess as they began also searching for the sound, they all on their communications as they talked to each other trying to find which guard, which agent heard the sound closest to them. The manor quickly found that it came from above.

Integra and Walter quickly made their way to the attic.

Reaching the top step of the stair which leads into it- Integra began to cough, rushing her hand to her nose as her throat closed slightly in reflux, Walter also frozen by the smell which perforated from the attic.

"Oh- Sweet lady mercy what is that _smell_?!" Integra gaped, peering into the attic, the light still off. Walter reached out to the dangling pull switch for the attic light and clicked it on.

Both startled by what they saw- Seras on the ground, gaping and frantically wiping _something_ off of her. A molten black slime, seething- almost steaming even. Seras was covered, having been eye level to the crate when she pulled off the door, causing the contents of the crate to explode onto her.

"Oh- hell! What is that!?" Integra gagged as she tried to get a closer look but the scent assaulted her. Walter had pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket to cover over his own nose as he walked closer to the contents and examined closely. Pulling off a glove and plunging a finger into the contents and bringing a sample to his nose, carefully sniffing the contents closely.

"Yes," Walter said standing and shaking off his finger, lending down a hand to help Seras off from the ground. "What you have here is nothing more than an Alucard prank gone successfully."

"What the heck do you mean by that Walter?!" Integra gagged, Seras thanking Walter before dashing out of the attic at an incredible speed, backwinding Integra as she passed.

"Do you recall the Halloween with the missing pumpkins?"

"That's where they went?! How?! There were so many! They couldn't have possibly all fit in the crate. You bought so many after the first batch went missing…!"

"I'd imagine…" Walter said looking at the tarlike spillage from the crate which somehow hadn't decomposed or leaked the entire time, Walter presumed that Alucard was keeping up on the prank for the very moment it was discovered. "You can fit a lot of pumpkins into this size of crate if the pumpkins were… _condensed._ "

"That was four years ago!" Integra stated, "how is the crate not…"

"-it would appear the Alucard was keeping up on the prank for all that time."

"I'm not going to lie," Integra said waving for Walter to follow out of the attic away from the decomposing smell of the black sludge that used to be pumpkins. "When she screamed, I was expecting a dead Alucard, or animal, or person… I don't know… something dead…"

"Well…" Walter responded stepping out of the attic closing the door making a mental note to return to clean the remnants. "I think the pumpkins are pretty dead if you were to ask me…" He said. Integra was only slightly amused.

"Heh, I suppose so. Still though, no Alucard."

"Indeed. It's a shame he wasn't here to witness a success of one of his pranks. He rarely gets away with them…" Walter answered.

"I think that may be an understatement, he pranks me all the time."

"Probably because I let him."

Integra stopped in her tracks turning to her servant.

"What?"

"Yea!" Walter beamed, "sometimes you need to loosen up. Besides you like his pranks. I always catch a smile after you ask me to clean up whatever shenanigan he just pulled."

Integra's cheeks flurried with annoyance, she looked away from him.

"If he ever gets back, I am pranking the hell out of his ass," Integra said resuming her pace back to her office.

"Oh." Walter grinned, "that'll be a sight to see if you pull it off. He's a hard one to prank. I would know."

"What?"

"What?" Walter repeated after her.

-To Be Continued-

Note: This is really a non-serious work, just for fun type that I'm working on sidely.


End file.
